


I Want Your Bite

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, First POV, Human!Kise, M/M, Vampire!Aomine, Violence, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is jealous that his boyfriend will suck everyone else's blood besides his own. He is desperate for him to do that one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Bite

I am one half of the strangest couple that people ever meet. I am in a relationship with a male but the strangest part of that, he is a Vampire and I am a mere human. Many of my friends who know the truth of Aomine, that’s my boyfriend, they all say that he is only with me due to the fact that he wants to suck my blood. 

Aomine has mentioned a few times that the smell of my blood is incredibly enticing but he restrains himself so much. 

A few things things that you should know about Aomine.

He always argue with me. He is not much of a fan of snuggler but I love snuggling. Although every night he sneaks through my bedroom window and lays on my bed. He doesn’t sleep but he sometimes closes his eyes just to breath in my smell. He doesn’t have a smell. He literally smells of nothing. It is strange but I love it as he never smells bad. No body odor, no horrible aftershaves, even no pleasant smells.

He is major horn dog. Although, he doesn’t like many human activities. He loves sex and will do anything to to get on my good books. It’s so sweet that he would do anything to please me for something in return. It’s good as I get to snuggle with him. My head on his chest with his arm securely around my waist. I feel so safe when I’m next to him. Although, he is not a warm body, it’s much better than sleeping alone. It is much colder without him.The sex is amazing as he doesn’t go at his full speed. His soft touches, kisses and hugs are simply bliss. Though, they say vampires are straight from hell, he always manages to send me straight to heaven. 

He is overly protective but I love it. When walking past another vampire of his kind, a arm wraps around my waist instead of holding my hand. When I sleep alone I always get scared that I would be attacked because of my blood. Many people have tried to suck my blood but Aomine always saves me at the last second. Sometimes the nightmares come back and I need to hold him. I always tell him that he doesn’t need to hold me but he always does it. 

He has never sucked my blood. I know that I mentioned that my blood was so enticing but as a matter of fact, Aomine has never had a tasted my blood. Not even during sex when the moment is there. I haven't asked him why not but there was been many threats to my life for him to suck my blood otherwise someone else would claim me. No matter how many times, I tell him that I wouldn't let anyone else try, he still looks upset about the whole ordeal. 

I met my boyfriend in middle school when I transferred schools to his in second year. I walked into the class and instantly we were close friends. He made me feel like I had belonged to the school for a very long time. In the last year of middle school, he had confessed his feelings to me. I had already found out 6 months prior to that when I found him sucking the blood of one of our classmates in one of the classrooms. Her eyes looked like she was in total bliss. He had pinned me against one of the stalls, later that day, begging me not so say anything at all. To this day, I haven’t told Aomine’s secret nor the fact that we are in a relationship. Most people just wouldn’t understand why I am in a relationship with a such a delinquent of boyfriend. He always looks like he has harmed someone but that’s probably true as he needs to eat as well. He doesn’t kill humans just sucks their blood until they faint. His ‘victims’ believe that it was lack of glucose. He has a thing to smell when a girl is ovulating. It’s easier to hide himself. It’s much easier to hunt females as they have an excuse. It’s the main reason he won’t suck my blood. He tells me that he loves me but won’t suck my blood. 

“Babe, I need to eat. Meet you on the roof,” he kissed me on the cheek then rushed to flirt with some girl and seduce her to take her blood. He has a thing that when he speaks he can seduce any girl. He tells me that it doesn’t work on males but I am always falling in love when he speaks. It sort of captivating. I head up to the roof all alone with my sandwich in my hands. I sat in the shade so it doesn’t irritate Aomine. 

He is a Moroi, one of the full vampires that don’t kill people. I hate that he feeds on women when his partner is willing to let him suck his blood. We usually eat alone as we don’t have the same tastes in food. Every month, his family along with his other vampire friends head further up north and hunt animals. I have never been along as I will only slow them down, his words. 

“Yo Babe. Finish your sandwich,” he always carries a bottle of water to wash his mouth out. They always pop out of nowhere. He sits beside me and places a hand on my crotch, a usual occurrence. The hand always ends up cupping my groin. Because of the usual occurrence, I always sit with my legs crossed for easy access. 

“How was your lunch?” I asked as the hand caressed my thighs as usual. I scoffed the rest of my sandwich like he said and rested my head on his shoulder. He handed me another bottle of water that appeared out of water like usual. I gulped the water down and lay on the floor. 

“Take my blood, please,” Aomine lay on my stomach and began his usual tease. It’s always he licks the side of my neck then gently nips at the skin. “Babe, please,” I hate pleading but it’s always the same: he teases me. Aomine always acts like he is preparing me for his fangs but it’s just him kissing me. He has a ritual that I have seen only a couple of times: he carefully licks the nape of the neck. It allows enough time for anyone to catch him; his fangs to grow into the sharp canines that they are. It helps lubricate the skin so they sink in further and eases the pain as his tongue releases anesthetic, it prevents the pain when the fangs penetrate into the skin and into a vessel. It only takes an effect when he actually bites. If he doesn’t the pain can be excruciating.

Aomine can be self conscious when he bites a human so he tends to chase me to the roof or another room so he can feast. The first time I saw him devouring the blood of a human was when I realised that I fell in love with a vampire. The second, I accidentally forgot my lunch in the classroom and there I saw him, hovering over the girl on some classmates desk, her panties around her ankles, his penis inside the female, hand massaging her bare breasts and teeth penetrating the skin. I nearly cried on the spot but I walked away without my lunch and cried on the roof. We had only been dating for a few months but it was never brought into the conversations. He came up to the roof with my lunch a few minutes later with a somber look on his face. He pulled me onto his knee and allowed me to cry into his chest as I choked down a sandwich. After then, he only suck their blood and I am the one to take care of another type of hunger.

“Babe, I have explained to you before that I can-”

“-Bullshit! You have not said anything. You just avoid the topic!” With all my might I pushed him off me and stormed away. “Leave me alone, liar!” I didn’t dare look behind as he always looks dejected when he doesn’t get what he wants. Fine, if I can’t have that one thing, he can’t have sex. That means he can’t cuddle me, or sleep beside me or kiss me. Wait, why am I punishing myself. Oh yeah, to stop his sex points. It’s going to be long day for me

-X-. 

I lay in bed all alone. I haven’t seen Aomine since I stormed away from him. He is probably sucking someone’s blood while they suck him in. The tramp. My legs instantly curl towards my body as they usually tangle with Aomine’s tanned ones. I hate sleeping alone but I’m punishing him so he can’t have sex. That probably won’t even matter to him as he can seduce another whore for him to do.

For once, I slept alone well not slept as I couldn’t without him. I merely stared at the wall with tears trickling down the side of my face. All I could see was Aomine having sex with another person. He barely even loves me if I can so easily be replaced with another. More tears threatened to escape thinking about the sleepless night I just had. He doesn’t understand what he means to me. 

I shuffled into the kitchen to make some breakfast and there sat Aomine. He welcomed himself into my home with eggs already made. I ignored his kind gesture and headed into the cupboard to grab a few pre-made pancakes. A large body pressed me against the counter, gently kissing my neck.

“Stop, Aominecchi,” he grinned and pressed me deeper against the counter.

“Morning, Ryota,” I heard my mother say.

“Morning, I made you some eggs,” I said through gritted teeth. Oh, Aomine has this thing where he can turn invisible but only one person can see him. He does it a lot around my family when he stays over for a few days.

“Thanks dear,” Aomine slowly began to grind his erection against my body. We have done this a few times in front of my family. He sort of alters people’s perspective around what he wants but not when he is feeding, too much concentration when feeding. Sometimes, I can be sitting on the couch with my underwear around my ankles as he sucks on my penis, while I watch a movie with my parents and sisters. The good thing about the altered perspective is that I can call out his name as loudly as I want and not be heard. 

Sometimes, he begins to prepare me while I am in front of my parents. I told you, he is extremely horny. The only thing is that if I’m sitting down on the couch, I can’t move from there but sometimes he would prepare himself in front of my parents then climbs and top and rides me instead. When he does that I can’t call out to him unless he is in some way is touching me. He loves it though, as I have to act that I’m not bothered by it. It’s hard to keep a boner down when your lover is playing with himself. The last time we ever did that, I excused myself, grabbed him and headed up the stairs to scream so loudly.

“Aomine, stop! I’m not interested. Just go fuck one of your whores!” I managed to elbow him in the side and storm up to my room.

“Darling what about breakfast?”

“I’ll buy something at school!” I shouted back down to her as I climbed up the stairs so fast. The annoying thing is that Aomine is super fast and managed to beat me to my room. and lay on my bed. 

“What is wrong with you? Is this all because I won’t suck your blood?” I didn’t answer him and began to get changed to my school uniform. He didn’t try to feel me up as I changed my underwear but I knew that it turned him on slightly. 

“ANSWER ME!” I felt two strong hands push me towards the wall and turn me round so I was facing the now yellow eyes. I had never seen this eye colour before on him. I refused to tell him but his eyes were locked onto mine. I couldn’t turn away from the hypnotizing stare. I felt myself wanting to tell him the truth. I bit down on my bottom lip so I didn’t have to speak to him. His glare intensified and I bit down even harder on my lip that it began to bleed. His yellow eyes began to glow ever so slightly. 

“I need to get changed!” I yelled as I knew that he wouldn’t hurt me. The whole act was to scare me into submission but I knew that he wouldn’t hurt me. I felt his grip on my shoulders become ever so tight. I stared into his eyes as every wince, he would smirk.

“Babe, you are hurting me. Stop!”

“ANSWER MY QUESTION!” I knew that if I kneed his stomach it would temporarily paralyse him for me to escape. I was lucky that my clothes were already near my clutches. As hard as I could I kneed his stomach. Hard enough for him to topple backwards. I grabbed my clothes and tossed them all on as I ran down the stairs. I nearly fell down the stairs but I really had to escape him and clear my mind. Aomine is not a monster. He could never be a monster, I love him too much. We just have to have some space so that we can breath. 

I managed to get to school without bumping into Aomine at all. My clothes were all dishevelled as I had placed them on as I walked down the streets. For some strange reason all I could feel was the shivers running down the whole length of my spine. I felt so cold, even the blazer wasn’t keeping the weather out. My legs felt like the blood was slowly freezing over, making it even harder to walk. In the rush to leave the house, I forgot to grab a jacket.

I sat in the classroom with all my human friends surrounding me as they spoke about things that never mattered in life. Aomine hadn’t showed up yet and I couldn’t help but feel worried for him. He has a very short tempered and due to this he can become very reckless because he is invincible. I really wanted him to just show up now so I knew that no harm had came to him but that was hardly likely as I had told him to leave me alone. Why did I have to be so harsh to him? The yellow mesmerizing eyes popped into my mind, Aomine pinning me against the wall using those eyes. I jumped back ever so slightly as even the thought of those eyes were hypnotizing. 

“Aomine Daiki? Aomine Daiki, are you present?” Everyone turned round to look at me but I was busy playing with the scars that were indented in the desk. “Kise Ryota, have you seen Aomine? He is usually with you,” Our homeroom teacher had asked. This is because many people usually see us together like we were best friends not lovers.

“I haven’t seen him since yesterday,” I say bordely as I didn’t want to care where he was but I did care. I was just so tired from the sleepless night with all thoughts of Aomine and all the girls he could be hooking up with. The class began to mumble all kind of conspiracies where he could of been. I looked at Aomine’s friends who were talking amongst themselves. I wanted to know where he was. The group turned their head in synchronization to look directly at me. I lowered my head to hide from their piercing stares. They never spoke to Aomine much any way. They all grouped together when we had outdoor PE. They were not happy that I knew of their true selves but I didn’t care as Aomine was protective and would prevent them from hurting me. One looked really weak that I could even take him on. The other was more frightening. He was more intense that the nervous. He was an older brother in the year above us. He is now a third year while we are only second years. 

“Sakurai! Wakamatsu! Do you think I am back there! Eyes to the front!” I heard the teacher call out to them where they simply huffed and turned back round to face the homeroom teacher. There was a large sigh that sneaked from my mouth. When they always look my way there is always a dark aura that surrounds me that begins to take the oxygen right out of my lungs. It usually lasts for a few seconds as Aomine always places an arm my shoulder and guides me away from their grips.

The day passes so slowly when Aomine isn't there, bugging the hell out of you. He always asks if I'm alright or if I still love him. The air is always is so light when he is around but when he isn't, I feel like somebody's watching me. Their eyes following my every movement from the shadows. It's weird that up until now, I haven't realised that I felt so protected when Aomine is around. Now, I’m waiting for their attack from the shadows. I just want him back by my side. I want the bastard back into my life. I don’t care that he tried to scare the living daylights out of me. He was just mad that I was accusing him of things that he was never done.

It’s so eerie walking home at night when there isn’t somebody standing there beside you, threatening to slither a hand into your boxers in the middle of a busy road. Although I declined him, I still happily intertwine our fingers as we walk home. There isn’t many stares as we walk with a quick pace back to my house.

“It’s so nice to see you without Daiki constantly hanging around?” I stepped back and frantically looked to where the voice was coming from. There was not a single person in sight but the voice was so familiar. 

“Oh ho, I think you confused him. Oh, smell that blood that is coursing through his body. I think he is scared. It will taste even better knowing that Daiki hasn’t touched a single drop.” The voices were talking from two directions but I didn’t know where. Now, would be a good time for Aomine to come and save me.

“Aomine is coming right back. He just left to get something. You will be sorry if you touch me,” I bluffed. The two shadows creeped away from the dark alleys and into the quiet streets, illuminated by a single street lamp every half a mile away. Unfortunately, the nights get dark quickly. The two figures stood opposite each other with me in the middle. 

“We don’t like liars. Daiki hasn’t been seen the whole day and you know it,” the two shadows were Sakurai and Wakamatsu, Aomine’s friends. 

“We have been waiting for Daiki to leave your side ever since first year,” my hands gripped together and held close to my chest at the sound of Wakamatsu’s cold words. They were the eerie feeling I felt every time I was alone. “Now what to do since you lied straight to our faces,” Sakurai spoke as he edged forward ever so slightly. I heard Wakamatsu click his fingers and a few more shadows creeped out. These were the Strigoi, the evil vampires that feasted on human flesh and devour their victims. They say that some let their victims escape before they chase them and then kill them. The fun is the chase. The victim's blood becomes richer with all the sweet hormones, for the victims to escape their demise. These didn't even look like humans just beasts with fangs. 

“Aomine will come!” I said loudly for Aomine to hear, although I have no idea where he was. The vampires all lunged forward digging their claws into each different bit of my skin. Tears slowly fell from my eyes as the pain was becoming unbearable. Before, I knew it I was knocked onto my back, the air escaping from my chest. 

“I doubt we will. He is too busy sucking the blood of human girls but go ahead and call for him,” One disgusting looking vampire grabbed my shin and completely snapped it in half. I couldn’t help but howl out in pain. My body curled towards itself,merging to protect itself.

“Cry for your precious Aomine. He won’t save you,”

“You wanna bet,” I spat back at them with my remaining energy.

“Stand him up before he runs out of energy,” two of them grabbed my arms and held them to the side so I had a full wingspan. The other two grabbed my legs so I couldn’t run away but how can I when my leg is all mangled. Wakamatsu creeped up behind and tilted my head to the side and while Sakurai headed towards my wrists. I could feel their cold breath prickling my skin. 

“You wanted so desperately for a Daiki to bite you but in the end you’re just going to be mauled,” I could feel Wakamatsu’s teeth scraping against the nape of my skin sending my blood curling. I began to squirm as I refused anyone else to touch my blood. I could feel Wakamatsu suddenly been dragged away from my grip. There was a large crack and suddenly the bleach blonde male lay at my feet with his head severed from his body.

“Don’t look, babe,” My heart fluttered as I knew that seductive voice. Aomine wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me to a fence and lay me down beside it. I opened my eyes to see his beautiful blue eyes staring straight into mine. “You alright?” I shook my head and looked down to my leg where it was all mangled. He placed a gentle to my forehead and walked back to the other five vampires.

“Daiki, it was just for fun,” Sakurai pleaded for his life. Aomine creeped forward and instantly charged towards the other vampires. Firstly, he sagged his teeth into their body, then snapped their necks cleanly of their bodies. Throwing their heads towards Sakurai. I have never seen Aomine kill another vampire before. I had never been so scared before but I loved Aomine and the fact that he was protecting me. I could feel my leg beginning to throb violently. I felt like taking a nap right there.

“Baby, don’t you dare fall asleep,” why won’t he let me sleep for just a few minutes. “Babe, talk to me,” he kept shouting. I couldn't see Aomine anymore but I could hear him fine well as he ran after Sakurai.

“I'm not going to sleep, I'm just going to have a nap,” I tipped my head back allowing it to rest against the wall behind. It was so comfortable to close my eyes for just a few minutes. A cold hand was quickly placed cupping the side of my face, bringing to an upright position. A gentle kiss was placed on the top of my forehead.

“If it helps, keep your eyes closed and count down from 10 to 0,” it was a stupid request but I kept my eyes remained closed then began to count out loud.

“Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...zero,” I knew it was stupid but I felt the cold hands wrap their arms around me for the second time but this time they picked me up and held me close to their chest. I couldn't help but snuggle in close to their body. I knew that Aomine was killing Sakurai in the most inhuman way possible. The counting was to keep me awake and to drown out the screams as I was occupied on the counting.

“Well done. Now, you can relax and I will take you home,” his seductive voice whispering into the crown of my head. My arms pressing against his hard chest. I kept my eyes closed as opening them would lead to vomiting. The wind quickly swooshing past my ears. “Hold on, I'm jumping,” I didn't really care as I already felt so nauseous, there wasn't any point trying to prevent it. 

He gently lay me down on the soft and gentle ground, which lead me to fall even more and more sleepier. The warmth that Aomine created was suddenly gone as he had shifted his arm. It felt so cold without his body to keep away the cold from my body. A cold sweat formed down my back.

The heat in my body returned when his warm body straddled my hips. A large finger that had entered my mouth but it oddly tasted like iron. By instinct I began to suck on his fingers but I couldn’t feel the bulge in his pants.

“I don’t need you to clean my fingers just suck the pad,” he pulled back his finger to allow me to suck on the irony finger. It was either my mind occupied on sucking the finger or my leg was healing but it no longer throbbing. It felt like something was coursing through my veins. 

“My leg no hurts, why?” I slurped on the finger as I was beginning to feel so much better. I felt Aomine’s weight against my chest as he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss against my forehead.

“That’s because you are drinking my blood. You know fine well that I can’t feel pain. The only thing I feel is pleasure,” he began to kiss behind my ear as he whispered softly. My hands wrapped around his body while I still sucked up his blood. Strangely enough his blood tasted quite sweet. I opened my eyes to see that I was staring up at my ceiling. My bed was the one who was dragging me down into a deep slumber. I rolled over so that I lay in my side, Aomine falling behind me, arms wrapped securely around me.

“Strip me to my boxers,” I commanded Aomine who quickly heads to the zipper of my trousers and unfastened the button so they could easily be pulled off. I didn’t mind him doing such things as I was plenty used to it. It felt nice to free my legs from the constricting fabric. I didn't dare to look at my mangled leg. I would have been sick and as of right now I can't simply walk to the bathroom. I was forced to sit up by Aomine, he peeled of the blazer and then unbuttoned my shirt and slid that of my shoulders. For someone who gets extremely horny, he didn’t dare to try any moves. He lay me back down, pulling the covers over my pale body. Aomine undressed himself and snuggled behind me, arms wrapping around me. It felt nice to have his body against mine again.

“Babe, i’m so sorry for scaring you this morning. I have no idea what came over me. I guess I was mad at you for implying that I would cheat on you. I don’t do that to you anymore after I saw you collapsing into a fit of tears,” he kissed the nape of my neck with no other intentions.

“What do you expect to me to think when you always chase me to the roof all alone. My mind wanders when I know that you only drink women’s blood and not your boyfriends,” I felt another gentle kiss to the back of my neck. “What would you have done, if Wakamatsu had actually sank his teeth into me,” Aomine suddenly began to roll his hips against my body. “Babe?”

“I would of taken you back and sank my teeth into you,” I couldn’t help but roll onto my back and tilt my head back. For once, I saw a glimmer in his eyes as he straddled my hips and leaned down to lick my neck. There was a strong sense that his fangs grow in his mouth. My blood flowed even faster through my body. “Wait!” I groaned once again as he was putting it off once again.

“I’m sorry babe but I can’t,” he rolled of my body and lay behind me again. 

“WHY NOT!” I couldn’t help but yell at him.

“Because you will leave me if I do!” I rolled round and faced him. 

“Why would I leave you? I’m literally begging you to do it,” Aomine’s large hands wove into mine as he chuckled.

“I have had a few boyfriends in my lifetime, every time I suck their blood they leave me. I held back a few times and they begged me constantly so I gave in and sucked their blood. After, I finished I was dumped so no matter how much my partner begs I don’t give in to them,” I couldn’t help but feel upset for him. 

“Why would they dump you? It’s not like it hurts, right?” Aomine couldn’t look me straight in the eyes. “So it does. But all those women don’t tell your secret. You use that anesthetic it shouldn’t hurt,” Aomine leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

“That only works on females. They have the right hormones to accept the drug, males not so much,” I lay on my back with my neck tilted back.

“I don’t care. I want it and I want you to do it,” I acted as sexy as I possibly could.

“Fine, then but this Saturday. I need your leg to heal. I’m planning on going hunting by myself, would you like to come with me? By the way, i’ll be hunting you. Then I will take you to the hot springs and we can have a romantic weekend together. What do you think?”

“I think that sounds amazing,” Aomine smiled and bit his finger until he was drawing blood again. My mouth instantly attacked his finger and devoured the blood that was oozing from his wound. Aomine watched as I dozed off with his finger still in my mouth. He never sleeps so he simply watches over me. Before I knew it, I fell asleep with a warm presence surrounding me. 

My leg healed within the night and I was able to walk on it. There was no evidence of last night except Sakurai and Wakamatsu didn’t show up to school but no one really cared. Before I knew it, it was Saturday and both me and Aomine stood at the bottom of the hill with our tongues mingled. I knew he was freaking out about our relationship so he got a little more clingier than usual. His hands wove to my ass and groped it excessively.

“Can’t we skip the devouring of your blood and head straight to the lodge and I can devour something else,” He laughed and headed to my belt to unfasten it. I quickly grabbed his hands and kissed his cheek.

“I love you and once we get it over with, I will let you devour anything else,” Aomine grinned and kissed my forehead. 

“We are going to be playing a game of cat and mouse. Once I find you, prepare yourself,” I only nodded and ran quickly into the woods. I had a five minute head start before he could find me. I had my bag around my shoulder while I ran up the hill. It was getting a little bit heavy and was slowing me down considerably. I dropped the bag and sprayed some of my deodorant all over it and ran in the opposite direction so he could fall for the small trick. It gave me sometime to run away and run a little faster.

I was already tired running for over 7 minutes. I rested against a tree to catch my breath but there was not much air coming into my body. My legs felt like they were burning. 

“You think you’re funny,” I turned round and saw a slightly amused Aomine behind me with my bag slung around his shoulder. He dropped the bag at my feet and creeped towards me until I was cornered. He kept one hand next to my head the other next to my waist so there was no chance of escaping but I didn’t want to. “I'm sorry, I was playing around,” I pleaded for forgiveness.

“Its cool. I will punish you later,” he licked my neck a feeling that was pleasant. He moved his hand so both were on my waist. He was slightly trembling. I placed my hands around his neck as he gently nipped my skin. “Ready?” I slowly nodded and listened as Aomine took a deep breath and sank his teeth in my skin. I gasped as the pain became slightly unbearable. There was something that ran through my skin. I heard the gentle moan of Aomine as he slurped my skin. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the weakness that was coming over me. I was becoming light headed. My legs wrapped around his waist indicating that I was becoming considerably weaker. For some reason, it was the best feeling in the world as his his warm lips against my skin. I bit my lip as the pain was coming harder to stop. 

Aomine pulled back and stared into my eyes. My blood trickling down the side of his mouth. His eyes changed into a lovely red colour. I watched as the world became black and fell forward into his shoulder.

-X-

I woke up in an unfamiliar place but Aomine was lying right next to me. For the first time, I saw that his eyes were closed and that he was breathing ever so gently. For someone who doesn’t at all, he was fast asleep beside me. I leaned over and placed my finger within his mouth feeling for his fangs but they were gone. I slid closer and placed my head on his chest and drew circles on his bare chest. He didn’t even stir as I gently teased him. My eyes locked onto his peaceful face as I continued to tease. This was the first time ever, that I had seen him properly asleep. Too much of my human blood then. It was strange but he looked like a little angel as he slept. I quickly reached for my phone that lay beside the futon and took a picture of us sleeping together. It was something that I always wanted to have as a screensaver but he never slept so that idea vanished a while back. I pecked his cheek as I took the picture. 

A small trail of saliva dripped from his mouth to his chin as he gently snored. Oh, he is so sweet just acting so human like. I couldn't help but smile and fall back asleep with Aomine finally sleeping for once.

Soft fingers played with the side of my body working there way up and down the sides. I slowly blinked awake as the light was blinding. Aomine was too busy staring at the ceiling to realize that I was actually awake. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, which earned Aomine to snap out of his daydream.

“Morning, Sleepyhead,” he cooed as he pulled me onto his chest so that we were facing each other. My hands playing with his hair as his arms were on my butt and gently massaging it. “That was the first time I woke up with my boyfriend after having sucking their blood,” he sounded quite upset that he couldn’t in the past. 

“Well, guess I am just so into you,” I gently kissed his lips as he smiled widely.

“I love you so much,” he said as he kissed me back. I could almost feel the happiness radiating off him. His happiness was so contagious that I smiled back down to him. 

“I love you, too,” I rolled off his body and lay on his arm and looked around the room for the first time ever. “What we doing today?” I looked at the bare room with many sliding doors. We were lying in the middle of the room on two separate futons but a large sheet covering the both of us. 

“I was going hunting and you are going to take a stroll around the gro-”

“What part of that is a romantic if we are by ourselves?” He rolled his eyes and sat up, annoyingly moving his arm that I was using. Again, he doesn’t want me to see his vampire side. He likes me believing that he is actually human and not some monster but I have never thought that he was a monster. “Why can’t I come with?” He stood up and placed his shirt back on. 

“Babe, it dangerous. I need a good supply of blood and I can easily kill an animal but it pains me that I can kill you. Before you say anything let me, I can’t drink your blood constantly,” he sighed as he changed out of his Kimono.

“But it’s a romantic weekend. Us doing things separately is not romantic. Sex is not the only thing that makes it romantic. I want to walk around with you, holding your hand. Bathing in the hot springs, making out in hot springs. Just us being a couple!” He crouched down and pecked my lips, letting the feeling linger for a while just before he pulled back then he just left to go hunting not even saying a single word. I touched my lips as I loved the lingering feeling that he always left. 

I lay back on the futon and stared at the ceiling as there was nothing that I wanted to do alone. My mind wandering back to where we were in the forest and he was about to suck my blood. It was the same look he had before we had sex for the very first but this time there was no awkwardness at all. For some reason, the poison coursing through my body felt so good that it was hard not to get weak kneed. I quickly rushed off to the bathroom to inspect the mark where his fangs had been.

-X-

The bathroom was tiny as it only had a toilet, sink and mirror since the baths were outside. In the mirror there was two miniature yellow bruises surrounding two red marks. They were so beautiful that I was yearning for some more. They shone so brightly against my pale skin that it was hard not to miss them. I just couldn't believe that after months and months of begging for him to suck my blood that he had already done so. I just wanted to show him how much it means to me that he had done such a thing. 

In the corner of the mirror was Aomine standing there with a single rose in his hands. He edged forward and placed his hands on my hips as he kissed my hair. He was beginning to admire his work. I took the rose out of his hands and held it as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Sorry babe. I got out and realized that I promised a weekend of romance and that is what you’re going to get. I can hunt later,” I placed the rose down and slid out of his grip

“Or you can hunt now!” I quickly ran away, out of the room and down the corridors, Aomine right behind me and ran outside of the inn and into the long grass where I was tackled to the floor by a gentle arm and quickly ravished. My T-shirt was open and each section of my chest was loved. I couldn’t help but tilt my head back as he knew exactly where to kiss. It was around my navel and trailing to where my legs parted. His hand slid under my trousers where he reached up and licked the side of my neck where the two bruises were. 

“May I” I slowly nodded and before I know I was already reaching heaven. The fangs were already entering a vein to suck all the blood out while a hand was warmed up with my body heat. My arms wrapped around his neck as I raised my body of the ground while I tried to get a reaction out of him and boy did I get a reaction. The animal within him is so sexy that I can’t even resist. I don’t see much as I have my eyes closed but I love everything that he is giving me. My legs wrap around his waist as I was losing the feeling. I felt as Aomine kissed each mark that he left with a line of blood running down his body. It was much more than pleasure, it was paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy vampire Aomine. Please kudos or comment if you liked the story.


End file.
